


SERENITY

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fictober, Graphic Description, Halloween Challenge, Inspired by Twitter, Isolation, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Other, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Self-Sacrifice, Survival Horror, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: (READ TAGS FOR FULL WARNING LIST)Uruha buys a new place on an old lake in Mie, specifically his old grandmother's house. All seems normal until a mysterious stranger named Aoi shows up at his doorstep and things suddenly seem to become strange.Can Uruha survive the things going bump at night? And even more so, can he do that while dealing with Aoi at the same time?(REPOSTED FROM TWITTER! UPDATES EVERY FEW DAYS!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new Halloween project! Instead of multiple one shots i will focus on one story throughout the month until Halloween! 
> 
> Based on a video game I played a while ago. REPOSTED FROM TWITTER!

At first glance. It was large. Deep in the back area of woods and settled on the bank of a vast and dark lake. The house itself seemed to blend in with the woods, it's once bright white paint dirty and chipping with age and neglect.

 

However, even at three stories, the house was no match for the looming and towering trees surrounding it's sides. Each branch was void of any leaves or any sign if life, only stark white bark stained with a fresh rainfall. Dead leaves of varying orange and sepia tones carpeted the forest floor and the rough gravel road leading to the house.

 

The seasons were changing. A chill hung in the air. Any small animals that may call this place home were readying for a long hibernation.

 

The whole place seemed cursed to be under a constant state of twilight, many many miles from civilization in any direction. Dark clouds hung in the sky, threatening to empty onto the earth at any moment.

 

This was now the place that Kouyou could now call home.

 

//////////////////////////////////

 

It didn't feel the same, being here in this place. Not without _her_ here anyway. He remembers seeing an old and hunched over body sitting in the old wicker rocking chair close to the fireplace in the front living room as he walked in. He remembers a soft gentle face marred by years of wrinkles and age but a smile that seemed as careless as ever.

 

But most of all, he remembers the gentle words spoken to him on visits here on certain weekends in the spare bedroom upstairs. It all seemed much simpler back then.

 

Now though, all he had left of her and this place, was the piece of paper with his name on it tucked away in all his moving boxes that the movers have long since brought out here, late at night yesterday before he ever arrived. A paper with his name on it and her after death wishes forever immortalized on printer paper.

 

It was lonely. Not even the cute dog she had here, a fully grown Labrador retriever, remained. Only the cobwebs in the corner or the occasional jumping spider on the porch. Even the dust bunnies seemed to be scarce here. Wearily he sighs, gripping his duffel bag to climb the stairs to find his obaa-chan’s room. Or now _his_ room. Everything was exactly as he remembered it, only now with white sheets over the furniture and a fine layer of dust.

 

He has a lot of work to do. Maybe he should have Ruki or Kai come over.

 

//////////////////////////////////

 

It takes a while before he finishes unpacking the moving boxes. There are a lot, he came from a suburban home somewhere in Kanagawa with his parents after all, but they left him almost everything when they died a year ago.

 

Kouyou goes upstairs to his bedroom, the one that belonged to _her._ Her old queen bed was taken out so he can put in his own. Her things had been packed up and put into another room, locked up to preserve them.

 

Now, with his grandmother gone, he felt… alone. No more family, no more close people to his heart. His friends… would have to take that spot sometime or another. Otherwise he wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle being here alone. Maybe they could help him with gas money?

 

As if on cue, his phone pings inside his pocket. There he finds a few messages from his friends in a shared group chat. How was there even service way out here? He didn't see any towers. Oh well. He guessed he might as well take it.

 

_________________________________________

**GROUPNAME: THE 4 IDIOTS**

**YUTAKA: kou! How r u doing! R u ok? Do u** **need us to stop by?**

**TAKA CHAN: yeah man. Btw Akira can't message the chat rn. That idiot lost his phone and it happened to be on SILENT**

** TAKA ** **CHAN: but Yutaka is right do u want us to come over?**

**PAKIRA SAN: hey guys. Idk how I'm getting ur messages but I guess I'm lucky**

**PAKIRA SAN: u can come if u want. It's lonely here by myself**

**PAKIRA SAN: we can spend the day cleaning hahaha**

**YUTAKA: of course! I'll make some Mochi for u and bring it over**

**PAKIRA SAN: that sounds great! It'll be great to see u guys before u head back to Tokyo**

**PAKIRA SAN: I rly appreciate ur guys help in my moving out here**

** TAKA ** **CHAN: ofc, ur our friend and friends help each other out haha  and I hope it's the good Mochi! Strawberry flavored!**

**YUTAKA: off who do i take me for??**

**YUTAKA: you* Damn it**

**TAKA CHAN: lmao what a loser**

**TAKA CHAN: u  n33d to have better finesse with ur fingers my friend**

**YUTAKA: can u not? Be so annoying? This early in the day??**

**TAKA CHAN: but it's evening?**

**YUTAKA: IRRELEVANT**

**PAKIRA SAN: I'll just wait here haha**

**YUTAKA: ok we'll be there in a while !**

**TAKA CHAN: we'll make akira bring some goodies as well!**

**PAKIRA SAN: no worri3s he will message us when he has time lol**

**PAKIRA SAN: I'll just wait here like I said. I'll be waiting !**

**_______________________________**

The phone is left behind as he goes back downstairs to try and situate the house some more. But something keeps bothering him. Something about outside seems… off. To put it mildly. Curiosity gets the best of him and he decides to go outside and explore the yard.

 

It’s been a year since he was here. And she was still around albeit in ill health. However she still made time for him even at his age. Things went from being spoiled with toys and candy as a child, to games and junk food as a child. But entering high school became the catalyst of his adolescent greed and he needed the money for his tuition.

 

But he gave it all back. That was two years ago now. He has been looking for a good job to help but then she added away. So it didn’t do much.

 

Still. Even walking through the lawn, unmowed with long and dying brown grass, he could somewhat feel her presence still lingering in the air.

 

There was a single tree in the yard, not connected to the wild ones surrounding him at all times. No, this one was special. Not wild, planted by his grandparents many years ago when they first moved in. A huge elm tree, weathered by the elements and missing its leaves to leave behind rough and gnarled branches. In its boughs sat something from his past.

 

//////////////////////////////////

 

A lone swing, fashioned solely from a heavy chain and a tire. Everything about it seemed to scream innocence. But walking closer he could tell that it was neglected and rusty. Probably not the best idea, but he decides to go for it anyway.

 

The old seat is cold on his skin. The pants he is wearing immediately collect moisture from the strange fog that settles over the earth. His hands grip tight the old chain and he can feel droplets run down his fingers. It doesn’t really bother him though. His legs begin to kick the swing forward and he easily lets himself swing.

 

_‘I remember when she used to push me when I was smaller. I miss those days sometimes. Mom and dad were always too busy.’_

 

It isn’t until five minutes later that he feels something unnerving from the whole situation. Like he should not be there. Like something is nagging at him to go back inside. The moisture on his fingers feels like ice.

 

But he ignores it. And promptly heads to the backyard.

 

//////////////////////////////////

 

Right away he can tell that something feels a little bit off. The sky seems heavier, darker. Rain Clouds have begun to grow bigger seemingly by the second. That wasn't good. Hopefully it wouldn't rain until his friends got here…

 

The backyard was as much as a mess as he figured it to be. The grass was high and overgrown, plus the old junk car was still there. An old classic he never learned the name of. All he remembered was that his grandma would always say it's the one that she and her husband drove around in when they were teenagers. It was so long ago now.

 

But now it was not more than a hunk of useless scrap metal. Perhaps he could get someone to come get it out of his yard.

 

Feeling unsafe in the tall weeds, he turns  to survey the outer area behind the fence separating him from the large lake. There was a gate as well, although for all his years here it was always chained and bolted shut. Wonder why… Grandma always did warn him about never going near the water. But it seemed safe enough.

 

A chill sweeps through the air and he shivers before going back inside through the kitchen door.

 

/////////////////////////////////

 

This place was gutted. All that was left was the old fridge that he was sure was barely in working order. He would need the old one soon.

 

There's only rusted outlines on the dirty light green walls from where the stove was. There are no cupboards to speak of. It's completely empty.

 

He's ready to just go sit around and talk to his friends when he hears a particular sound. One that jolts him out of his strange nostalgic state.

 

Was someone knocking on his door? Here in this place? Who else lived out here anyway?

 

Once in the living room he called out in a loud voice.

 

“Who is it?”

 

There is a silhouette outside the door, he can see it from his closed window curtains. He never knew other people lived around here.

 

There's silence before a voice answers. More specifically a man. His voice is deep and unexpectedly makes his skin crawl with unease. Deciding to man up, he inches to the door and slowly cracks it open.

 

“A neighbor. Is Mrs. Takashima home?”

 

This person… knew his grandmother?


	2. 2

Aoi was nothing short of an enigma.

 

His mysterious eyes seemed to block out any emotion that would normally be obvious to anyone else. Normally, Kouyou prides himself on being good at reading people when they speak, especially through their eyes.

 

But he can't sense anything from this man. Not a single flicker of anything. Just a deep bottomless pit of endless blue. Beautiful yes, but terrifying. It made a put of unease form in his stomach, weighing him down as he boiled water on a makeshift portable burner plugged into his living room.

 

Aoi was waiting in the front room, sitting on the old leather couch covered in a dusty blue blanket. It's a different blue. Unlike Aoi’s, this blue is like the late summer sky. Warm and inviting. Not like the endless stormy oceans that stare emotionless at a nearby bookshelf.

 

//////////////////

 

His throat goes dry as he realizes, from this safe distance, how incredibly beautiful Aoi is. Handsome didn’t feel like the right word. Pretty. Ethereal. Yet at the same time, he can’t afford to pay much more attention to that.

 

“How did you know her?”

 

The words slip from his mouth before he can stop himself. His guest slowly turns to look at him, amusement painted in his expression. Still, being under his scrutiny made Kouyou squirm just a little bit.

 

“Pardon? Are you wondering about my relationship with your grandmother?”

 

Kouyou just shrugs his shoulders, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under such an intense gaze. It made his skin feel… prickly. Like static was buzzing uncomfortably in his blood.

 

“Sure. Anyone would be curious.”

 

/////////////////////

 

Aoi Cracked a small smile, his eyes thankfully dropping to the floor.

 

“She helped me find myself a long time ago. I was troubled. But she helped me to find my light. I will forever be grateful for that “

 

When it became clear that the story would end there, Kouyou could only him in acknowledgement before turning back to fix the tea. Once both mugs were filled he grabbed the box of sugar cubes and a spoon from the kitchen before putting them all on a serving tray and joining Aoi in the living room. The tray is placed down and Aoi gratefully takes the warm drink.

 

“So. Nana never mentioned having anyone as a friend. Why is it only now I've seen you? I've been coming here for many years, yet I've never seen you around at all. She was such a recluse.”

 

/////////////////////

 

At that Aoi just laughs. It's a strange mix of different tones. Light, airy. Even a small undertone of breathiness as he inhaled every few seconds. Yet strangely it also sounds… hollow. Like his heart wasn't in it.

 

“Don't feel too weird about it. I like my privacy. Although, I do recall her speaking very highly of a very special grandchild on many occasions. Though she hadn't said any specific names. But I can only assume she spoke of you.”

 

Kouyou nods, his grip on the cup tightening. On one hand, he's glad that he was praised like this, even so long ago. But then again, he can't help but get the feeling that his Nana purposefully left out his name. As if to protect him. Strange.

 

“I hope so. I'm her only one after all. Mom and dad were stubbornly adamant on only one child for some reason.”

 

/////////////////////

 

There's a silence. Not tense nor comfortable. It was just… there. Kouyou took an occasional sip from his tea, wondering how to ask Aoi more questions. But a sudden pinging noise from his phone laying on the coffee table has him nearly jumping out of his skin. He had forgotten it was there.

 

“A bit jumpy are we?” Aoi teases, smiling despite himself. Kouyou just tsks at him and cradles his cup closer.

 

“That's a rude way to speak to your host. And can you blame me? That's a loud as hell ringer.”

 

The phone rings a few more times, becoming frequent. What the hell were those idiots doing? Aoi laughs again.

 

“How persistent. “

 

Kouyou knows he should answer them. It wasn't cool to ignore his friends. He picks it up, sighing.

 

/////////////////////

 

YUTAKA: kouyouuuuuuu

YUTAKA: I KNOW U CAN SEE THIS 

TAKA CHAN: oml calm down u asshat he's probably busy lol

TAKA CHAN: we're on our way but we might be a bit hung up 

KOUYOU: Yutaka please shut 

KOUYOU: y r u gonna be late tho 

YUTAKA: Shut up I'm older than both u brats 

YUTAKA: we're gonna be late cuz some dumb thunderstorms are heading this way 

TAKA CHAN: yeah this is just our heads up. Btw Akira finally got his phone lol 

AKIRA: WUTS UP BITCHES THE KING HAS RETURNED 

YUTAKA: well that was nice while it lasted

KOUYOU: ....ok

 

/////////////////////

 

Kouyou huffed an irritated sound from his throat, halfway between a sigh and a cough. That was weird. But he was really hoping they would be here soon. His boxes needed to be unpacked soon.

“Something the matter?” Aoi inquired softly. He huffed again.  

 

“My friends were supposed to come soon, but the weather is being a bitch. It's gonna start storming soon.”

 

Aoi laughs again, and sets down his cup to lean an arm against the couch. A smirk crawled onto his face, and it made Kouyou feel incredibly out of his element. A hot guy in his house was not… exactly normal. But he was not one to complain.

 

“I see a lot of moving boxes laying around. Do you need any help? Before they get here anyway?”

 

A surge of hope sparks in his chest. He has to resist the urge to gratefully get on his knees to kiss at the helpful man’s feet. Instead he smiles back, though with none of his teasing.

 

“That… Would be awesome.”

 

///////////////////

 

True to his word, Aoi was indeed a good helper. He helped Kouyou unpack silverware and dishes from a bubble wrap filled box. There was a singular cupboard that was upstairs in the old second bedroom and they moved it to the kitchen. The dusty sheets over the armchairs and dining table were taken to the laundry room to be washed.

 

There were many things that needed to be done, sure. And they were not going to finish everything today. That would have to be when they had more people here.

 

But having Aoi around sure wasn't going to be taken for granted. He was a cool dude underneath all that mystery. Plus he was sweet and funny. Their senses of humor were very similarly dark and fucked up. So conversing with him became a breeze.

 

Before he knew it, an hour had passed. All the small chores were done as Aoi had the sleeves of his button up shirt rolled to his elbows and a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. Kouyou would be lying if he didn't find it at least _somewhat_ attractive. But again, he wasn't about to shout that to the whole world.

 

/////////////////////

 

“Thanks for all your help. Really. I… don't think I could do this all on my own.”

 

They sat in the newly organized living room, but now on a clean blanket on the couch instead of the old one. This one was Kouyou’s mom’s quilt, a pretty star patterned one that reminded him of space. It was worn but soft. And well taken care of.

 

“It was my pleasure. I forgot how much work goes into moving in a house. It's been a long time.”

 

Kouyou nods and lazily drapes himself over the couch, staring at the old ceiling and its many years old water damage stains and glow in the dark plastic stars. He still can't believe those are still there.

 

“I'm glad you decided to visit me. Perhaps I can pay you back in some way?”

 

At first it seemed like Aoi would refuse, but his eyes trail to a random spot on Kouyou’s face. As he speaks next, his time drops a few octaves and the smirk stays present.  

 

“I think… I think there is something you can do.”

 

Kouyou nods, ignoring the strange blooming of heat in his cheeks at the sudden low and rough tone.

 

“How about a kiss?”

 

 

TBC

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet :) things r picking up lmao

Two words. All it took for Kouyou to feel a hot wave of shame crawl up his face was just those two god damned words! And that stupid passive look on his face only made it worse! What would his grandma say if she were still here??

 

“That isn’t funny!” Kouyou whined indignantly. “I am being serious here! And you want to make fun of me!”

 

A crease forms in Aoi’s eyebrow and he stands up, leaving behind his teacup so he can stand in front of Kouyou face to face. It takes all of his will and pride not to stumble back. But having him so close makes his heart go haywire.

 

This was not exactly how he imagined his first day here to go. It all got worse as Aoi stepped right into his personal bubble, his once blank and empty eyes burning with something dark and forbidden. He couldn’t tear his eyes away even for a second.

 

“Who said I was making fun of you?” he asks with a smirk. “In all honesty, I don’t think you’re too bad looking. You remind me of her. Sweet and adorable, but with you… it’s different. You’re definitely not an old lady. You're taller than her, but you still have her pretty brown eyes...”

 

Kouyu gulped nervously, seeing no way out of such a situation. His throat felt dry and he couldn’t hear much else but the pounding in his ears.

 

Kouyou was forced to back up against a nearby wall as he swore Aoi was leaning even closer to him. Their shared breath made him feel dizzy and he had to force himself to turn his head to stare at the door.

 

“So? What's it gonna be, hm? Or are you afraid of a little smooch from a stranger?”

 

He's also vaguely aware of the arm now trapping him against the wall, a pale arm speckled with beauty marks and thin but pretty veins incredibly distracting.

 

He doesn't know what gave him a burst of confidence, but he is suddenly snorting at the remark and turning to stare at him directly in the eye.

 

“Afraid? No. I was just hoping that you would a least take me to dinner first.”

 

That has Aoi’s eyes darkening even more and the smirk turns into a sly smile, making a shiver crawled along his spine.

 

"Dinner huh. What'd you have in mind?"

 

Woe he didnt think hr had it in him! Wherr was all this confidence ciming from? His clammy hands grip tightly onto his shirt, and he swallows before opening his mouth to retort.

 

But he never has the chance. A loud rumbling from outside alerts them to a massive storm suddenly building over their heads, shaking the ancient walls of the house. Their little intimate bubble is suddenly popped, flinging them back into the real world. They both have to grab each other to avoid falling over, and Aoi curses under his breath as he helped Kouyou right himself before flinging open the front door.

 

“Damn it. Looks like the storm caught up to us. I’m gonna have to take a rain check on that kiss, darling. I left my car uncovered at home. WIll you be okay alone?”

 

Wait. he was leaving? In this weather? Forgoing that awkward moment, Kouyou goes over to grab his sleeve.

 

“Yes, but… You should not walk around in this weather, Aoi! It’s dangerous!”

 

Aoi smiled at him, though it was endearing and filled with an unknown sense of mirth.

 

“Aw, are you worried about me, lover boy?”

 

Kouyou swallowed and rose his head higher, not at all embarrassed. Faintly he can hear the pitter patter of rain hitting the roof. The rumbling drowns out and he huffs out a breath.

 

“Yes."

 

Perhaps it was the break in his voice. Or the pleading look in his eyes. But Aoi falters in his steps to go out the door. Hesitant, he looks outside at the dark clouds that seemed to come from nowhere and darken the sky.

 

The thunder grows in volume, the raindrops seeming to grow heavier. Luckily the overhang above the porch prevented the door from getting rained on. An uncomfortable tightness grew in his chest, making it difficult to breathe or speak.

 

“Kouyou… I'm flattered really. And I would love to stay with you.” Aoi's voice is back to its flat yet strangely emotional tone. It makes his fingers tingle. “But…”

 

“But… what?”

 

“My car is gonna have a major puddle issue if I don't get back soon. It'll just be a pain in the neck.”

 

Ruefully Aoi smiles, and reaches down to softly pry away his fingers and pat at his hand in a playful yet endearing way.

 

Disappointment must be evident on Kouyou's face, because the next thing he knows, Aoi is running a finger down his cheek, his eyes sparking with something warm. A trail of static electricity follows it all the way down to his chin.

 

Strange how they barely knew each other, yet this felt like such an intimate gesture. But he didn't mind it. Not at all.

 

“Will you come back soon?”

 

Kouyou could kick himself for seeming too eager. But Aoi giggles softly and tapped his cheek before going to leave.

 

“Of course I will. I am serious about getting that kiss, beautiful.”

 

And just like that. He's gone. Disappearing into the thick curtain of rain and into the blanket of fog.

 

Kouyou doesn't know how long he stands there for, staring after the now long gone stranger. Perhaps it was mere seconds. Or even longer than that. But the sky seemed to grow darker and darker until it seemed like the sun could not break through.

 

Eventually, he did finally break out of his haze when he saw the rain start to let up, and the sight of headlights coming through his tree covered driveway made him snap out of whatever pining episode he was in. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was around five thirty in the afternoon. A little later than he expected his friends to arrive, but being late was ok.

 

Slowly Kouyou walks out onto the covered porch, watching the lights come closer and closer until they broke through the line of trees at the edge of his expansive yard, the engine a comforting sound from the usual silence he has been hearing since arriving. Sure, he had a car. But it has been silent since arriving this morning. Forgotten in his mind for now.

 

The sight of a familiar car, old but well taken care of, rolls into his driveway even in the thick rain. It comes to a stop near the garage before the lights are cut off completely. He isn't sure if he should wave or wait until they get out to greet them.

 

But as they all get out they greet him first with big smiles and happy faces, even despite the heavy rain they're all happy to see him. Kouyou forgets his dilemma and greets them back, waving happily. He's glad to offer hot tea and towels when they all crowd his living room, and he can easily be at peace.

 

Having them near him brought him a feeling of finally being home. Even if his old one was miles away.

 

This was home now. Hopefully he would get used to it. Even without her around to help him.

 

Now, even with _him_ around, he hopes that his life can be normal.

 

Is that really too much to ask?


	4. 4

The rain didn't let up for a few hours. It continues to pour and pour all while his friends were there, making going outside impossible. But he was just glad the solid foundation prevented flooding and all the water just ran into the lake anyway. 

 

Takanori was adamant on cleaning up more, used to the cleanliness of the old place where no one had to worry about water damage or the occasional insect that wandered inside. Akira had to take the role of bug killer much to his dismay. 

 

Yutaka was a lot more lazy. He just wanted to laze around on the couch and drink tea with a book in his hands. There was no TV here just yet. So this would have to do. 

 

“So, um, there are open rooms for us, right?” Takanori asks from the kitchen. He was kind enough to bring some of his smaller cabinets for his dishes. And a ton of tea bags. 

 

“Of course. There are two bedrooms open. All you gotta do is strip off the top layer of sheets so I can wash them. You brought along your own sheets and a blanket like I asked right?”

 

All the boys had duffel bags, probably full of clothes and other necessities for staying over. Yutaka bounds over to him, smiling like his cheeks would fall off. 

 

“Yosh! This is gonna be like a big sleepover! We can have a campfire in the fireplace and tell stories from high school! It'll be awesome!”

 

Kouyou smiled and let's Yutaka tug on his sleeves, feeling an affectionate tug in his heart. Yutaka was really so adorable. 

 

Akira laughs loudly and slaps a hand over Takanori's shoulder. 

 

“Yutaka really planned ahead. He brought marshmallows and all kinds of junk food. Ah, speaking of which, I should go get everything out of the car.”

 

Akira is the tallest of them so this would be easy for him. Takanori watches him go with narrowed eyes, smirking as the door closes. 

 

“Hehhh. Never gonna not be amazed when that idiot tries to impress me like that “

 

It was true. All of them were more than aware of Akira's obvious feelings. Takanori mostly, and he thought it was adorable. 

 

Yutaka huffs, plopping onto the couch. 

 

“Then? Why continue to run him in circles? He tries so hard for you.” 

 

Kouyou agrees and continues to hear them talk and goes to get water for tea. 

 

“That's cause I want him to say he likes me to my face, sincerely. Not act like some macho man who doesn't need anything else but his own self. What are we, wolves?”

 

Yutaka puts his bag on the floor and rifles through it for candy. 

 

“Hah! That's so funny, Akira as a wolf is ridiculous! But it would make sense, that meathead is trying to prove something that no one else is picking up on but you, Taka.”

 

Kouyou takes them some cups of tea and sets them down. Only something catches his eye. There are still two empty cups with traces of cold tea in the bottoms. Hurriedly he scoops them up to take them back. It would be embarrassing if they asked about it… Aoi’s existence and involvement in his life was still something of a secret. 

 

Takanori keeps his eyes down, accepting his cup with just the smallest of smiles.

 

“I know. I just… wish he would say something else. Something… different.”

 

“I'm sure he'll say something soon. He's not that dumb.”

 

He takes his spot next to his smallest friend on the couch as Yutaka gets comfortable on the recliner. They all wait longer for Akira but it seemed like… Something was off.

 

“Aki's been out there longer than I thought,” Yutaka inquired. “We didn't buy a whole lot. Maybe two or three shopping bags.”

 

Takanori sighs, holding his tea close.

 

“They aren't even that heavy either.”

 

Kouyou nodded, running a few sore spots on his thighs. They were right. It's been well over five minutes now. 

 

“I'll go check to make sure he didn't accidentally knock himself out on the car hood or fell in mud or something. Be right back.”

 

In a hurry, he grabs his hoodie and stalks out the door, being drenched in the rain.

It was considerably much colder outside, the heavy clouds not helping the already muggy and dark sky. His hoodie did little to protect him from the torrent of rain pounding into the earth. Some of the drops were so big against his face that they actually hurt. 

 

“Akira!” he shouts towards the car, his vision skewed by rain. “Hurry your ass up!”

 

He waits. There is no immediate answer. Grumbling he walks across the gravel to find his friend, griping under his breath. 

 

It wasn't until he got to the car that he realized everything was wrong. 

 

“Akira? Where the hell did you go?

 

The car doors were all open, the lights were on and the seats are steadily getting soaked. A bag of marshmallows lie pathetically on the ground not too far from him, along with a white plastic bag. Empty. 

 

Kouyou feels a cold trembling settle in his fingers and he sniffles, shutting all the doors. Surely Akira couldn't have gotten far? This car was only like twenty feet from the front door.

 

The ground is starting to get really muddy, his footsteps precarious as he tries not to slip. Where could he have gone? He was just supposed to have brought in a few bags. 

 

Did he suddenly want to take a walk in the woods for some reason? That would be dumb. It was raining and getting darker and darker. There would be no way for him to get back without help. Without him getting terribly lost.

 

Turning to go back to the house, Kouyou happened to look down and managed to see some light and disappearing indentations in the ground. Footsteps. Leading away from the car and away from the house towards… the backyard. 

 

Towards the  _ lake _ . 

 

“Shit.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could not finish before Halloween, so this will extend into November :D 
> 
> Also! I have another Halloween thing planned. It's very self indulgent and I will post it soon hehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is where ish gets serious cx heh

 

All around him the darkness continued to creep closer and closer. The pounding of rain and thunder drowned his senses as Kouyou blindly made his way to the backyard. 

 

“Akira! Where are you!” 

 

His throat was going hoarse from his yells, making him cough for breath. Everything was misty but somehow he found the way back. 

 

The water beyond was tremulous, turbulent with waves as the dark water violently shook with the storm. The small almost non existent flood wall protecting his home shook with the high waves that crashed against its side. Choppy black water threatened to break into his yard, creating constant puddles of water on the ground. 

 

Everything was a mess. Akira was gone, missing. Possibly in danger. What was he to do here? He had to find him, quick, before he got hurt. Or worse.

 

Kouyou wipes his face of rain, sniffling from a growing sense of hysteria. Any tears that he may have shed would long be washed from the rain. They stung and became blurry. But he forced himself to walk around and look for his friend. The footprints have since washed away in such heavy rain. Trailing after him would be useless. 

 

There was no way he could have gotten over the side of the wall and fell into the water… could he have? There was just no way at all. He continues to shout his throat hoarse.

 

“Akira!”

 

Suddenly something in the tree line to his left caught his eye. The trees were as dark as ever, but he could see something… moving. Whatever it was was small, human sized probably, weaving through the trees at an alarming pace. Someone was running through the trees with thundering steps. And it was coming right for him.

 

Fear lodged in his throat and his heartbeat begins to hammer in his chest. Frozen in place he can't run as the figure finally nears him enough to see their face even in the dim evening atmosphere and curtains of water. 

 

As he does his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. The person slows to a fair gait and waltzes right up to him; he can only stand there, flabbergasted.

 

“A… Aoi?”

 

Of all people to have showed up it was him. In the flesh. His neighbor is there before him, sopping wet with little more than some boots, a sweater, and jeans. He had a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder and some keys in his hand. And he seems very clearly alarmed. 

 

His large hands come up to grab his shoulders, lightly but firmly. His eyes are wide and red from the rain, concern written in them clear as day.

 

“Hey, Takashima san. What are you doing out here in the rain? Come on, we gotta get you inside before you catch your death out here.”

 

Forgetting momentarily about his shock he shakes his head, accidentally splashing Aoi. 

 

“N-no I can't. My friend… he's out here somewhere, lost, I have to find him before he gets hurt!”

 

Concern punches at Aoi's eyebrows, making them furrow and his eyes to darken. 

 

“A friend. Where could he have gone? Do you know?”

 

Kouyou felt more panic welling in his chest, and he sniffles more. Chills crawl up his back and he feebly wraps his arms around himself for warmth. Aoi tsked, impatient to get him inside probably.

 

“I don't know. The footsteps disappeared. I lost track of him completely...”

 

Before he could see anything else happen, Aoi had pulled him closer to try and warm him up, futile yet not unwelcome. But he chases after whatever comfort he could get, pressing his face into a wet but somewhat warm jacket. Aoi pulls him to the front yard, and then to where the strange event had occurred. 

 

Kouyou slowly explains what had happened and watches as Aoi walks around the car, inspecting it. He hums and stares at the vehicle for only a few seconds before he turns to Kouyou, eyes serious and hardened. 

 

“Get inside Takashima san. I'll be inside soon, then I will help you find your friend.”

 

At first he wants to protest, but the cold seeping into his bones had him sneezing and then shivering violently. Perhaps he was right. His friends would be worried to death. Akira was important. But Aoi seemed to know what he was doing. 

 

“Okay. I'll go but… be careful.”

 

“I will,” Aoi promised, giving him a small and sideways grin to show off shiny white teeth. “I know these woods almost like the back of my hand. If your friend is in there, I'll find him.”

 

Kouyou felt more at ease knowing Aoi was back. Something about his presence made him feel secure. And better about finding his best friend. 

 

But he still felt that inkling of worry, of dread. Somewhere, out there in these huge and unknown woods, was one of his best friends. Lost and possibly hurt. 

 

It made him feel sick to his stomach. But standing around here waiting to catch a cold wasn't helping. But he huffs and cast one last look at Aoi's retreating figure before storming back to the house. 

 

The warmth slaps him in the face, but he can still feel ice and illness seeping into his limbs and fingers down to his toes. Too long, he can already feel himself getting sick and weak. 

 

Yutaka can already tell something is wrong, his face pinching into worry as he pulls a blanket off the couch to wrap around him. Takanori was nowhere to be found. 

 

“Oh my God you're freezing! What the hell happened out there? Where's Akira?”

 

He doesn't feel it at first, but after Yutaka steers him to the main room to sit in front of the newly lit fireplace he can feel hot tears running down his face and his teeth chattering. 

 

“I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry, Akira h-he… he went off in the woods somehow. Where is Taka? Where did he g-go?” 

 

His best friend stutters in disbelief. Struggling to answer. 

 

“H-he went up to change his clothes. What… what to you mean, he went off in the woods? He should know it's dangerous to be in such a storm alone!”

 

Yutaka all but shoves a cup of tea in his hands, still somewhat warm. His hands are shaking as he swallows the liquid, but he still can't feel the warmth from it just yet. 

 

“I found his footsteps leading from the c-car to the backyard, and then they disappeared. But he can't have gotten f-far. My friend. He's out there looking for him…”

 

Yutaka's so confused, rightfully so. Kouyou had never mentioned having friends aside from their small group...

 

“Friend? Who…”

 

Kouyou swallows more tea and shudders out a scared breath. 

 

“A family friend,” he clarifies. “Obaa chan knew him better than i did. But he's-”

 

Just as he says that, the front door opens loudly, almost slamming into the ancient door stop nestled just barely in the wall. 

 

Aoi struts purposefully into the living room, dripping wet but not as affected by it as Kouyou was. He huffs, swiping back his wet hair and dropping the duffel bag onto the floor with a muffled thud.

 

“Sorry to barge in like this Takashima san,” he begins and rifles through the bag to pull out a heavy sweater. “I came back here originally to seek solace. The electricity in my house has been knocked out. I need a place to stay the night.”

 

Kouyou can only stare at his neighbor.

 

“Oh uh… of course. You can stay here.”

 

Aoi Flashed him a semi serious smile and pulls the hoodie over his jacket. 

 

“Good. Now. I'll be back soon. He's bound to be out there nearby. I'll find him and bring him back.”

 

And just like that, he's disappearing again. Hopefully he'll come back this time with Akira. 

 


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. A new chapter for you ;3   
> I hope you enjoy it!

Silence has never been Kouyou's favorite thing in this world. Even if it was filled by labored breathing and a crackling fire, no one cares to speak. Or even if they wanted to, no one knew what exactly to say. 

 

Takanori had given him some warm tea to chase away the cold settling in his limbs. Yutaka even bundled him up in warm fuzzy blankets. But he still felt… so incredibly anxious. 

 

It begins to feel like forever since Aoi went outside. The rain has become steady, and the sky has long since become pitch black. A quick glance at his phone tells him that it was nearing eight o’clock at night. Which means Akira has been missing nearly a hours worth of time. 

 

All the while he could only sit here, powerless. And it made him feel terrible. Aoi might know what he was doing, but...

 

“Kouyou stop that. You'll rip your nail off at this rate. Drink your tea.”

 

 

A sharp pain on his thumb makes him startle, and he looks down to his hand. His teeth worried a red and painful bite to His thumb, a habit that he couldn't help when he got nervous. He sighs and runs his tongue over his thumb and sips his tea. Even the nest of blankets he shared with his two friends did little to assuage his fears.

 

“Sorry… I'm really worried. If the reception out here wasn't so terrible I would call the police. But we have to wait for two more hours before we put any missing person calls in.”

 

Yutaka hums next to him, also nursing tea. 

 

“I know. BUT. Akira is tough. He will be okay, you know that. We all know that.”

 

Takanori shifts uncomfortably under his blanket, eyes staring into the fire. 

 

“When he comes back, I'm not letting that idiot out of my sight ever again.”

 

Yutaka can't help but let out a small huff of laughter. It sounds somewhat sarcastic and nonetheless hollow. Can't exactly blame him though.

 

“What are you gonna do? Tie him to a leash and keep him locked up?”

 

Takanori levels him with a blank stare, his eyes red from nerves and anxiety. He had not exactly taken the news well… Not well at all. 

 

“I would if I could. This is the last straw. Akira needs me,  _ us, _ now more than ever. I should have went with him.”

 

He turns his stare back to the fireplace, his face scrunching up and eyes disappearing behind his platinum blonde bangs. Out of all of them, it was clear why he would be the most affected. His heart was too large not to. 

 

“Beating yourself up won't help. All we can do is hope that Aoi knows what to do. And if he can do it. Akira will be okay.”

 

 

These words became something of a mantra in his head, keeping him from going crazy with worry. 

 

_ He'll be okay. He'll be okay.  _

 

“Does anyone else hear that?”

 

Suddenly Takanori is speaking up, shuffling uncomfortably in his spot and looking over his shoulder nervously. 

 

“Hear what?” Yutaka inquired. 

 

“That sound. Listen and you can hear it.”

 

All three of them pause and strain their ears for noise. Aside from the fire crackling and the rain partnering on the Windows it was hard to pick anything up. Except… if Kouyou paid attention, he could actually hear something in the kitchen. 

 

It sounded like slithering. Like something long and scaly was loose and wreaking havoc. Kouyou stood up, his legs shaking. 

 

 

“What the hell is that noise?” 

 

Takanori also stands with him but yutaka can only splutter.

 

“Are you guys crazy! What if someone broke in and we're all about to be murdered! We need to stay in here!”

 

“If there is then I won't sit here waiting for him or her to do the murdering. I am not gonna be an idiot and actually look for a way to defend myself.”

 

Even with his legs feeling like jelly, he manages somehow to shuffle slowly to the door. Here he can very clearly make out the sound. It's creepier up close, the sound sending chills up his spine. 

 

It was similar to the way someone dragged a soaking mop lazily across a tiled floor, the wet squelched creating a sickening noise that's makes nausea bubble in his stomach. 

 

“Dude, what the  _ fuck _ ,” Takanori cursed.

 

 

“I don't know, but we don't need to do anything about it. We can't stay down here.”

 

There's a small closet next to the kitchen door, and he knows he and Aoi put flashlights in there. Just in case their power goes out. And they needed to hide for whatever reason. 

 

“Don't you have a plan for what to do about this?” Takanori asks, his face scared and pale. “There's a weird...  _ thing _ in your kitchen! I was just in there not too long ago! Who knows what would have happened had I stayed in there!”

 

Kouyou knows that. He should know that better than anyone. 

 

“I know. But you came here for me. I don't want you guys to get hurt while under my care. Normally I would be the dumb one and look in there, but that's probably a terrible idea. Let's just go. We'll wait for Aoi and Akira to come back, and if things get too out of hand. We can leave.”

 

 

He knew that such a thing would only warrant a really terrible thing to happen here, enough to threaten their safety. But something strange was happening here. What else could explain all these strange occurrences? 

 

Akira’s disappearance. Aoi's weirdly pushy behavior. And now this… thing in his house. Whatever  _ this  _ was. 

 

“And you're not gonna go in there,”Yutaka said from behind them. He too gets up to join them at the door, pressing his ear to the door. “Whatever is going on, you aren't at all responsible.”

 

He mutters a quiet curse under his breath, equally as disturbed. The sound was now a little more faint, seemingly far from the door across the room. He just wished there was a way to see inside without actually opening the door. There was a window and backdoor, but that would mean actually going outside in this storm.

 

No way in hell was that happening.

 

“If it's some kind of creature or animal then how could it have gotten inside?” Takanori wonders, frowning and eyeing the kitchen door warily.

 

“Perhaps the window is open?” Yutaka supplies. “Maybe we left it open and a snake got in, and we just forgot.”

 

“It is plausible. But for now… we should focus on getting Akira back. Come on. We should go upstairs and wait.”

 

All three gather up their blankets and slowly shuffle up the steps, wary and looking behind them every so often to make sure the door never opened. The main bedroom became their new place, surely it would keep them safe.

 

“So what do we do now?” Yutaka asks, to which Kouyou can only sigh and shake his head. 

 

None of them heard the front door slowly creak open, nor did they see the thick inky black tendril creeping steadily inside.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter updates will be longer !

Kouyou's bedroom was dark and cold, void of heat. The wind screeched and howled outside the window, threatening to pull it open and expose them to the harsh weather.

 

Thankfully he had a small space heater to keep them warm. The new blanket best was situated right next to it as it pathetically sputtered to life.

 

Kouyou was so worried. Something terrible was happening to his friends. Their faces were darkened with misery and fear. Fear of whatever unnatural events were currently happening.

 

Hiding out was best for now. None of them knew how to deal with the unknown. All they could do was hide and wait.

 

Beside him, shivering, Takanori sighed sadly.

 

“This isn't how I imagined my vacation to go at all.”

 

Yutaka mirrored the sound, burrowing into his blanket.

 

“Do you think he's okay? Akira I mean. He's a birdbrain but he's tough. He should be. Right?”

 

As if to answer him, Kouyou hums under his breath noncommittally, staring into the theater's artificial heated surface.

 

“Aoi will keep him safe. I know he will.”

 

Of that he has no doubt. Despite only knowing Aoi for a small amount of time, he feels an incredible sense of safety around him. So he knew that Akira would come back to them.

 

“How do you know him? How come we have never heard of him before?”

 

A rueful smile stretched across his face.

 

“He's a family friend. Or more of grandma's. I only met him today, but they were great friends. She trusted him.”

 

And by extension, if she trusted him then they should at the very least extend the same action.

 

Yutaka smiles at him, though still rattled.

 

“I see. Well… if you think he's a great guy, then I suppose. We can think so too. But I'll still keep my eye on him. He is still by this point a stranger. But we'll see.”

 

Takanori snuffles behind his hand and tries to lay down in the best to get comfy. But a loud clattering from downstairs makes them all jump. It sounded like the front door opening and slamming.

 

As if possessed Kouyou jumps to his feet and grabs the flashlight that he dropped to the floor earlier.

 

“What the hell? Kouyou! You aren't going down there are you?”

 

His face scrunched together, and he nods.

 

“This is my house. I have to keep it safe.”

 

Kouyou ignores his friends calling after him, leaving them in his room for their own safety. It's better this way. At least this way he would give them a chance.

 

The sounds of loud clattering and footsteps makes him pause just at the top of his stairs. There is only an endless darkness spreading everywhere. All lights have been turned off.

 

There are the footsteps again, leading first into his living room, then the kitchen door opens. A sound reaches his ears, faint but enough to make his stomach churn and heart this loudly in fear.

 

Hissing. Soft but frantic, it accompanies the now loud and quick footsteps into the kitchen. Kouyou can only hide in the darkness of the stairs, feeling himself not breathing. They grow louder, and then suddenly there's a louder sound that makes him almost lose his stomach. A sickening squelching, more hissing, then one loud bang and finally. Silence.

 

He knows it's dumb. He knows it is a bad decision to go down there after what he had heard. But… Something was telling him he would regret it if he didn't do something. The flashlight is shaking in his hands, creating an unsteady beam down the steps as he slowly makes his way down.

 

Every step is like an eternity, creating soft but alarmingly heavy creaks as he goes.

 

There are no more noises. It only takes him a moment of staring around to realize that the electricity has fizzled out. Flicking the light on the wall at the bottom step does nothing. Only makes a jarring clicking.

 

“Hello?”

 

A sudden voice, unexpected but familiar, drifts into the living room and stairway. He looks to the couch and flashed his light, seeing who he really wanted to see after all this. Relief makes his legs turn to jelly.

 

Aoi sits on the floor in front of his kitchen, sopping wet and seemingly covered in a thick black substance. It was like ink, staining his once impeccable clothes and making them seem like an oil slick under his already pathetic flashlight.

 

“Oh it's you Aoi,” he sighed in relief. “Where's Akira? Did you find him?”

 

The raven seems tired but shuffles to show the floor before the still sputtering fireplace, and his heart drops. Akira. He's unconscious and covered in blankets. But what scared Kouyou the most was the similar thick blackness covering his body and face, making him look like he was dunked in layers of ink. Aoi feeds the fire back to life with the leftover wood.

 

“He is okay, but he needs heat. Hopefully I rescued him before he can catch hypothermia. Takashima-san… I won't lie to you. There is something at play here, and it is dangerous for all of us. I am indeed your friend. But you need to know this. Who I am. What this is. All of it.”

 

Kouyou could already see the seriousness in this situation. Aoi, who was normally a flirty and not too serious guy, was now the image of concern and seriousness. Whatever was going on, he needs to know.

 

Akira rumbled weakly in his unconscious state, rolling onto his side. Thankfully it seemed as though the blackness was having a hard time spreading. He drops to Akira’s side on his knees and pushes back his bangs, feeling a slight fever. Aoi is watching him carefully while dabbing a towel to his face.

 

“Before anything else,” he mumbles softly, unable to meet the others eyes. “I want to know one thing. I at least want this much.”

 

Aoi leaned forward, face serious.

 

“I have no secrets to hide. Not anymore.”

 

“What is that thing in my kitchen? I heard it before. So I took my friends back upstairs to keep them safe. It's all I need.”

 

It seemed to not be a surprise to Aoi at all that He was asked that particular question. He sighed and wiped off Reita's forehead before getting up to walk in the kitchen.

 

“It's best if you come and see yourself.”

 

Kouyou, unable to quell his own curiosity, slowly follows the raven with his flashlight. Aoi doesn't enter the door, instead he waits at the entrance to hold open the door, peering inside with a serious face. Without light all they can see is darkness. But Kouyou knows better.

 

“What you'll see is not going to help you feel any safer here. It will only serve to make you more wary, but it's better to be in the know than to live in ignorance.”

 

Swallowing harshly he shines the light inside, and what he sees makes him once more feel bile almost rise in his throat, and he physically recoiled back into the wall.  

 

“What… What the fuck is that?”

 

Under the weak beam was a dark substance coating the kitchen, almost every surface. Like a sickening concoction, it was as if something had exploded in here. His poor kitchen was pretty much a disaster.

 

“You heard what happened. It doesn't have a name, but I know it all too well. This thick blackness is nothing but a plague on this planet. Worst of all it's unnatural. It isn't of this world. It's my job to get rid of it.”

 

Shakily Kouyou can't stand the sight and closes the door, feeling his shot nerves causing his limbs to feel weak. What did Aoi mean that it was unnatural?

 

“Who are you?” he asked again. “How do you know my family? What is this strange blackness and why is there strange stuff happening to my friends?”

 

Aoi only offered a weak sideways smile, guiding him back to the couch to watch over Akira.

 

“You may not believe me, but trust me when I say that this is the truth and only the truth. I would never ever mislead you. Do you trust me?”

 

Kouyou was shaking with anticipation, eager to finally get his answers. Both about Aoi and about his Grandmother. Anything about her life he wanted to know, even if it puts him and his friends in some sort of danger. It would be worth it.

 

“It's okay. I trust you to tell me everything. And if not everything, then enough to make me feel satisfied.”

 

His answer seemed to please Aoi greatly, because he seemed to lose the tension in his shoulders.

 

“Okay. Um… Take a deep breath.” Kouyou obeys, his chest feeling tight. “Right. Okay. Well. My name is Shiroyama Yuu. I'm a seasonal witch and Aoi is my coven name. And Takashima-san was head of my coven.”


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Here is a new update!

Kouyou was dreaming. 

 

He had to be. There was no other solution to this problem that he could see. How could any of this be real? 

 

Aoi was a witch? And so was his grandma? How was that possible? She was his lifeline, his emotional support through everything bad and scary in this world. To hear that she was involved in something so strange and unnatural…

 

“I can hear your thoughts from here Takashima San. They are giving away everything you know.”

 

Kouyou had fallen back on the ground, staring unseeing and numb into the fireplace. Everything was moving too fast.

 

“I… I don't know what to say. How am I supposed to believe you? I've known her my whole life. I just...  I don't know if this is reality or not.”

 

Aoi rumbled in his chest, unsurprised.

 

“I am afraid it is. This is our life. As it was also hers. And i'm not shocked that you didn't know. Witches don't exactly announce to the world that they exist.”

 

Kouyou scoffed, wiping the sweat from his face. He had to admit. If all this was indeed true… it hurt knowing he had no idea. Did he truly know his grandmother like he thought?

 

“Why did she have to hide this from me? I thought… she would tell me everything.”

 

Aoi sighed, wiping the towel on Akira's face. Kouyou felt his knees start to go numb from kneeling too long. 

 

“We like secrecy, solitude. You don't find a lot of us in cities or urban areas. That's why she lived here. It's perfect. Or at least… it was. Before this mess happened.”

 

Kouyou swallowed, wringing his hands. 

 

“So… what happened?”

 

Aoi shakes his head slowly, gesturing to his still unconscious friend.

 

“Let's take Akira upstairs first. Your friends deserve to know about this too.”

 

An unspoken agreement settles between them so they can carry the poor sleeping guy up together. Kouyou can see he's alive, and that's enough.

 

His breathing is shallow but the blackness seems to finally be going away. It used to be all over his face and arms, but was now only present in small spots here and there. 

 

“I'm sorry I couldn't protect you,” he whispers forlornly with his arms cradling his upper body. “I can't help.but feel like this is all my fault.”

 

Aoi, who had Akira's lower half, sighed and guided him up the steps slowly. 

 

“It will be okay. It isn't your fault. I'll figure it all out. Don't worry. It's gonna work out.”

 

Oh did he hope so. There was nothing that he wanted more in this world. A peaceful life free of danger and worry. It sounds too good to be true. 

 

Getting Akira into the room took a little maneuvering, but getting him into the bed proved to be worth the effort. Yutaka and Takanori were immediately at his side, worrying and fretting as they should. Kouyou learned to tell when people needed time. So he waited. As did You, who waited silently but with a fond look on his face.

 

“Thank you. For finding him,” Kouyou mutters. “I don't think any of us could have handled not getting him back. He means too much to us. One of us in particular.”

 

Takanori is close to tears, brushing through Akira's hair with his fingers and caressing his cheeks. 

 

“I suppose us all being here means that I have nothing to hide. I'll tell you all what I know. And hopefully, it'll be enough.”

 

Everything falls deathly silent. Even the heater, that once hummed with electricity generated heat, was now silent thanks to the immense storm. The chill from earlier seemed to steadily creep back inside. 

 

I guess starting at the beginning would give you all more context. This story isn't very nice, and it will paint me in a strange light. But I hope, after everything's said and done that you can all see truth.”

 

Aoi seemed more nervous than usual. As he probably should be. This was a big deal, at least it felt like it. Spilling a secret like this can't be at all easy. Still. They all wait with bated breaths. Kouyou swallowed past the limp forming in his stomach and spoke up albeit quietly. 

 

“I am sure we will. You have given us a reason to trust you.”

 

Just this seems enough to convince the raven, and he still his shaking hands to slide down the door to sit, seemingly dead on his feet. Then he speaks. 

 

“As I had said before. I am a witch. A seasonal witch, meaning I am in tune with just one of the many elements that make up this world. The energy in the planet feeds off of nature, and nature feeds from that energy in turn. We witches harness this symbiotic relationship into Magik, an unseen but powerful force. My energy is more earth related. Plants, animal, etc.

 

“Witches cannot fully be human, they can only be born from witch parents. Halflings and quarterlings are rare, the result of a human and a witch. I am a full blood, but Kouyou. Your grandmother is a full blooded witch. Her magical abilities were more powerful than a half blood. Witch blood can be passed down in lineages, tainting a human blood with magical blood. Which means only one thing.”

 

His face turns serious, and he takes his cold hands in his own. A sudden warmth bursts from Aoi's fingers, crawling up his arms and settling deep in his chest. What the hell was this..? Was this Magik, as he had called it?  

 

“So… if my grandma was a full blood, then that must mean… my mother was also a..?”

 

His words trail off, as he is too shocked to really wrap his head around it all. No way this was real. There was no way. Right? 

 

But to his immense shock Aoi only nods solemnly, his eyes shutting closed as he shares his energy to make the room feel warmer. From the corners of the room small green vines are beginning to crawl through the room, crisscrossing the floorboards and crawling along the walls to the ceiling. 

 

“What? What does it mean?” Yutaka asked, his own curiosity getting the beat of him. Aoi sighs and opens his eyes, the once deep color from before now a brilliant emerald green. The vines have now encompassed the room, creating a cocoon of vines that sprout tiny flowers.

 

“Kouyou. Your mother is a half blood witch, which makes you a witch too.”


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update! I've been very busy and recently got very sick. But i hope this somewhat longer chapter makes up for that!

Kouyou was a witch. A real witch? It was so… difficult to believe. All his life he had been told he was human, that he was like everyone else on this planet. Normal. Unassuming. That's all he has ever known.

 

But right now… how was he to believe it? 

 

“How? How do I know all of this is indeed true?” he asked, voice quiet and subdued. “This is the opposite of everything I have ever known. And now you come in my house, in my life, telling me something about myself and my family that I have never had a single idea of? How?”

 

Perhaps he was being too harsh. Aoi was nice, he didn't seem to be here with ill intent. He only wants to help. He did save Akira after all. 

 

“I understand your hesitation, Takashima San. But believe me when I say I only want to help. That is all I really want. Your grandma was important to me.”

Yes he knows that. Aoi knew things that only he knew of. So how could he be lying? Kouyou sighs and sits on the floor before he can lose any balance in his legs. 

 

“So say it is true. How will we prove it?” Yutaka asked, finally breaking his silence. 

 

“Yeah, you're a stranger,” Takanori agrees, face in a grimace. “How do we know this isn't some kind of sick joke?”

 

Aoi must have seen such questions coming because he stands up and pulls the vines away from the door, where they had begun to cover the doorknob. 

 

“As for your proof, your grandmother must have kept her own Shadow Book here. It's a book full of all a witch's most important spells and notes. It has to be here somewhere. If we find it, it must have answers. Maybe even something for you, Takashima san. A note, maybe more. We just have to look.”

 

At first he can't help but feel skeptical, twisting His face into an unsure frown. But suddenly he remembers something. Something that she told him many years ago in this very room.

 

“ _ When the right time comes. You will find any answers you seek about me that you might have. There is a place here that I seek solace in when I feel at odds with this world. Only when your innate sense picks up on it, will you find it. For now, my dearest boy, I want you to enjoy your life as you will. Without fear, without constraint.” _

 

He didn't know what it meant at the time, as he was but a child of only ten. But nearly fifteen years have passed since then. And he can't think of anything else for it to mean but this. Perhaps that was her way of being him her secret without giving everything away? 

 

If only he understood now what she meant by knowing at the right time. 

 

“She said something a long time ago that might be of help. She said there was a place somewhere here that helped her feel better, feel at peace and more connected to the earth and that my ‘innate senses would lead me there. Perhaps that was her way of telling me that she was not a normal plain human?”

 

Aoi nods along with his words and closed his eyes, letting his fingers trail along the vines. He seemed to be listening, feeling for something. As for what, he had no idea. 

 

“Hmm, as a partial witch your innate senses, or powers, are too suppressed, but I can feel something in this house. Something warm, earthy, yet cool. Like a pocket of cold soothing water in a scalding geyser. And it’s above us.”

 

Aoi opened his eyes to stare upwards, not just at the ceiling but at something through it. Like he saw not the old stucco and plaster, but something more hidden. Seeing past it like it was but a window.

 

“Above us? Like in the attic?”

 

Aoi gave a short sigh before shoving open the door to look for any type of entrance. Kouyou runs after him, trying not to bump into him on the way. 

 

“Where is the entrance? There has to be one around here somewhere.”

 

The upper floor is still dark, but a thin sliver of light from the bedroom peeks out to spill into the hallway. 

 

“It's in the unused bedroom. Grandma always kept me from going up there, and kept to herself during her special times to pray. I always thought it weird she prayed when we aren't religious. Or… weren't.”

 

There is a sound of acknowledgement and they go to the last door in the hall. Kouyou takes the key from his neck and twists it into the lock, the click loud and echoing. Inside is as dark as everywhere else, and a chill is seeped into the very walls. Kouyou figured it would be empty.

 

But this place was anything but. 

 

White sheets cover towering bookshelves that go to the ceiling. The only way he knew it was the books, old and individually leather bound, peeking from underneath the sheets. 

 

But the giant grandfather clock, old and uncovered, that day at the end of the room. It may dormant and silent, but something about it's silence sent shivers down his spine. 

 

From beside him, Aoi barely suppresses a long drawn out shudder, and he is drawn to the clock like a moth to a flame. His fingers caress the wood as an almost lecherous expression crossed his face. 

 

“Ooh my,” the witch hums, eyes closing. “The energy in here is… so… powerful. I can feel her in this room, in this plane. It's so embedded in here. We are close.”

 

His eyes snap open, shifting to a single closed trap door latched closed. 

 

“Here it is,” Kouyou mutters to himself and yanks on the handle holding it closed, giving a slow creak as it barely cracks a sliver open. “Why isn't it locked?”

 

Aoi snorts, able to finally step away from… well, fondling the clock. There wasn't a better way to say that at all.

 

“Don't ask questions we already have the answers to. It was likely unlocked in case she did want us to find it. That would make sense, don't you think?” 

 

A ladder falls from the door, allowing them to climb up the rickety steps. 

 

The first thing Kouyou feels is the cold, just a bone chilling cold. There is also the darkness, unable to be broken through by the light from down below. Luckily Aoi seemed to have brought his phone, switching on the flashlight. Their eyes adjust and Kouyou can only gasp on shocked awe at his surroundings. 

 

“Woah… what was she doing up here?”

 

There was no way his grandma could have kept this hidden from him forever. It had to be inevitable that he found such a place. This… was just too amazing. 

 

Bookshelves, more than down below them, line the walls. These books are colorful, sporting bright yet weathered covers full of dust. There are also shelves above the books, full of bottles and vials of all sorts. They are filled with all sorts of liquids and strange things. Powders, leaves, spices. Things he can't name. It was all here. 

 

However, the big altar in the very middle of the room takes precedence over everything else. A cloth the color of deep indigo covers its surface, cluttered with crystals, flowers, and different sized knives. There is also a big book, bigger than anything else in here, on its surface, its cover closed tight and locked with a thin gold padlock. The thickness of it was more than the length of his hand and almost as big as his torso. The leather is a soft lilac color, darkened with age.

 

“That's it. That has to be her shadow book. It will tell us everything. But how to open it?”

 

The two slowly look over the book, Kouyou in curiosity and Aoi in utter reverence. He had to be feeling energy here too if what he felt before was any help. 

 

“Maybe this key she left for me will help. She told me this lock was universal, that it unlocked all doors in this house. Maybe it will be the same for this.”

 

Aoi nods, watching him undo his key necklace to find the same small silver key he used to unlock the bedroom door. 

 

“A skeleton key… it has to be. Any witch with a sense of privacy has one.”

 

Kouyou is skeptical at first, but when the key indeed turns the padlock open, he lets out a heavy breath, laughing breathlessly The answers that he needed were around his neck this whole time. 

 

“I can't believe this… all this time this was here and I had no idea. I… I need to take time off after all this.”

 

He doesn't know why the knowledge of all this makes him only feel worse. His chest feels tight, close to exploding. And it doesn't…. Feel good. 

 

But maybe he needs this. He needs to know all of it. If what Aoi says about his family is all true, then he wants to know. What would his life be if he doesn't? It's all here, right at his fingertips. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Aoi's concerned voice makes him startle just a little bit, and he jumps. 

 

“Ah, oh. Uh…. Yes. I'm… I'm all right. I just need a second.”

 

He runs his fingers over the cover, pulling away the latch and lock to stare at the cover. It's not at all plain. It is very much in his grandma's style, extra and loud.

 

The lilac cover has dark violet flowers all over it's corners, along with gold embellishments and rivets on its spine. There is but a single word on the cover, written in silver leaf letters, but it conveys power nonetheless. 

 

**Takashima**

 

“I have never seen her book before. Normally witches aren't shy to share, but your grandma was very… powerful. No doubt there are lesser underlings who would die to get their hands on it. Normally a witch burns their book before death, but with someone to pass it down it is instead locked away. This has to be for you.”

 

Kouyou swallows nervously, unable to squash down the nerves in his stomach. This is all so crazy. But if Aoi believes it, then perhaps it would not be too hard for him to as well. Besides, being here made him feel safe. Secure, unthreatened.

 

“Guess I got nothing else to lose.”

The cover is somewhat weighty, and opening it reveals a small cloud of old dust. He has to cough and wave it away before focusing on the book. The first three pages are blank, but a slip of weathered and folded up paper is tucked into the pages. 

 

A paper with his name written on it. Written also in a painfully familiar scrawl, neat yet impatient. 

 

This is it. The thing he has been waiting for without even knowing it. It has to be. Otherwise everything would feel bleak. Everything that Aoi has said would seem fruitless. 

 

Beside him, Aoi is a statue, waiting with bated breath. Kouyou sighs and slowly unfolds the paper, fingers trembling like leaves in strong unrelenting winds. 

 

“Here goes nothing,” he says to no one in particular and takes a deep breath before beginning to read. Not noticing the teardrops rolling down his cheeks

 

_ ‘To my dearest and beloved starlight, Kouyou. If you are reading this, then everything that my visions have foretold are coming true. As I am writing this you are but a young tot in my arms, gazing up at me with the light of the sun in your eyes and the moon's beauty upon your cheeks.  _

 

_ ‘You are here for a reason, my love. As your grandmother and protector I am here to give you any answers you may have as your life progresses and you become a wonderful and handsome young man. I only ask that you not fault me for anything you may find in this note and the pages of my beloved book. Your life has only just begun. I'm sure you are skeptical but I will explain everything.  _

 

_ ‘I am the head of a powerful coven of witches, the Hollyhock Coven. And as my charge you came into this world thanks to my beloved and beautiful daughter. Your mother, though only half blooded, was a promising young witch with magic flowing deep in her veins. However, she did not wish to raise you in this world, and left. _

 

_ ‘She raised you in the world of your father, the world of mortals, of non magical people with no moonlight in their blood and not a single tie to this earth. It pains me to say, but I was disheartened for many a year. However I could feel your Awakening from the moment you were born. You are powerful, but your Reliance on mortal ways is no doubt hindering your magic.  _

 

_ ‘Which is why I have left you my precious book. I sense a great evil creeping across our home, and I won't be around forever. I can only hope that your abilities are realized before it is too late. Please, my beautiful and wonderful grandson, please make me proud. Help me and I can promise you, everything that may happen will not have been for nothing. Please use my knowledge as you will. _

 

_ ‘I love you so much, my dearest Kouyou. I know that you will always make me proud, and I will always save you a spot in paradise. You will always be my little starlight.’ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new part! Bit of an info dump but it helps progress the story!

Everything felt like a earthquake ripping through his house. Except only he felt it, and it made his brain feel like a puddle.

 

How could he believe any of this? His grandmother was a witch and apparently so was he. All this time this was all in front of his nose and he had no idea. It was just… too much. Too much right now. 

 

His legs trembled, forcing him to sit at the old violet velvet armchair behind him in front of the book. Aoi keeps looking around the attic, fascinated by whatever he saw. Meanwhile Kouyou can't keep his breath steady. 

 

“O-oh my g-god,’ he hiccups. “I… I cant believe this is real. Everything I know is a lie. W-what am I supposed to do now?”

 

Aoi finally tears his eyes from the old shadow book before kneeling in front of him, taking his hands and smiling. 

 

“Hey. Look at me. You’re ok. I'm here.”

 

 

His voice was like a beacon, a solid bit of ground within the shaking inside his head. Soft, soothing. Sweet. Full of concern and caring. A calming effect seemed to radiate off him, calming him down as he grips the other's hands. 

 

“I'm … I'm okay. I'm okay.”

 

At his words Aoi surprisingly just shakes his head. 

 

“You don't have to tell me you're okay, doll. It's all right not to be. You're finding out new things that are contrasting everything you've known. So don't force yourself to push it all down.”

 

Of course, he was right. Telling himself he was fine won't work forever. He needed something to make it true instead of only saying it. Finally able to breathe he sighs, but still clings to Aoi. 

 

“Thank you. Really. For everything. For saving Akira and getting rid of that  _ thing _ .”

 

 

Aoi surprises him yet again by pressing his cheeks together in a fish like expression. 

 

“Of course. Anything. Now that I know you're a part of my coven, there's nothing I won’t do. Even if it means putting my life and safety on the line.”

 

Kouyou can feel tears pricking at his eyes, and does nothing to stop them from running down his ruddy pink cheeks. How many times must he cry in front of this man? Until he's embarrassed to death? 

 

“T-thank you. Really. I don't know what I would do without you here. At first i was suspicious of you, but… i know now that you're only here to look after me. To help. And I don't know how to repay you.”

 

But the raven shakes his head in response and wipes his tears away. 

 

“Our bond is sacred. Family helps family. Coven helps coven, blood helps blood.”

 

His fingers, although cold, feel nice against his heated skin. He's aware of the emotional and somewhat sexual tension between them. It's always been there, ever since but a few hours ago. However it seemed somewhat inappropriate to think of such things during such a time as this. With some unknown force out there eager to do harm. 

 

“We should… find out more. Maybe she knew something about that thing you helped kill in the kitchen.”

 

With a shy nod Aoi let's him go and goes back to leaf through the book. Kouyou, although still weak in the knees, joins him. 

 

“I am sure that this book will tell us what we want to know. From my knowledge, it is sure that she keeps some sort of tabs on anything she may come across. And according to your note, she might know more than she led on when she was still here.”

 

The pages are old and yellowed but obviously well cared for as not a single tear or stain is present. Just smooth flowing ink written by hand as well as sketches done in pencil and paint. Page by page, Aoi flips past spells, charms, enchantment, blessings, and even hexes. A few pages showcasing potion ingredients also flip past, but the raven isn't interested in any of that.

 

“What are we looking for?” he asks, curiously peering at the book. 

 

“The creature section. Surely she has one… Aha. Here. It should be somewhere in this part.”

 

He was oh halfway through the massive book as a big introduction page labeled as ‘CREATURES AND FAIRY FOLK’ stared back at them in big bold purple letters along with sketches of some type of colorful fish.

 

Aoi slowly goes by each page, the sketches indicating creatures unlike any animal or being Kouyou has ever seen. Fairies, sprites, pixies, shadow beings, water spirits, and… demons?

 

“D-demons? They really exist?” he asked, unsure and gripping onto Aoi. 

 

“Yes. Unfortunately. They have been at war with us witches for who knows how long. And it looks like that's what we are dealing with.”

 

He stops on a page showcasing a creature drawn in black that was very familiar. Kouyou wanted to slam the book shut and never look at it again. But he knows that's impossible. 

 

“A Naga Hatchling. With no eyes and only a mouth filled with teeth, it seeks the flesh and magic essence of warm blooded creatures. In other words, witches.”

 

A horrible tremble slinks down his spine and he has to stop himself from looking away.

 

“Ugh it's horrible. I'm glad you killed it right away.”

 

With a pat to his head, Aoi continues.

 

“This creature feeds constantly and grows into a creature that is half demon and half snake. When in the fetal stages, the Naga is vulnerable to all types of magic except dark magic, yet possesses a type of poison that incapacitates it's prey. Many witches swear that the best way to kill a Naga is with pure earth related magics such as earth or water types. Fire and spirit types don't cause as much damage. To make sure a Naga is dead, the head must be removed and mouth is stuffed with sage before burning it and the body must be buried under a tree older than a hundred years old.”

 

 

They Still had yet to do all that… The long black snake like creature seems to slither across the paper, immortalized in a raised striking pose much like a cobra. Words about the creature and it's habits are scrawled hastily in black ink.

 

“It seems like she was in a hurry to write this,” he observed, running his fingers across the indented words. “Perhaps she knew what was happening before I came and tried to give me help.”

 

Aoi hums and observes the page longer before turning the page. What meets them is even more horrible. Both take a step back as if shocked physically. 

 

Another pair of creatures similar to the Hatchling is on this page, however they look nothing like eyeless snake babies. 

 

 

On one page is a woman like creature with long flowing hair but piercing reptilian eyes. Her face is set into a strange twisted smirk as sharp teeth poke from between two lips. Her entire lower body from the waist down is a thick snake like body covered in rough scales. Her arms are folded over her chest, her hands ending in sharp claws and the tip of her massive tail has something akin to a rattler. A seductive pose with her assets on display.

 

The male is similar but somewhat smaller, only he looks more dangerous as he is crouched to the ground like a vicious predator, mouth bared wide open, slanted snake eyes glaring and teeth bared with venom dripping down his face. His body is muscular and wound tight like a spring ready to snap. 

 

They're terrifying.

 

 

“Naga adults, male and female types. Once a Naga hatchling feeds properly for at least three years and grows to more than ten times its size at birth, it will develop a cocoon like structure and hibernate for a year before emerging as an adult. The adults are all killing machines.

 

“The females are born fertile and go through a maturation period of up to twenty years before mating with a male. The females are bigger than the males but marginally weaker with softer bodies and less strength. Once they mate, they lay their eggs and leave them to fend for themselves.

 

“Male Naga's retain their venom and use it not to kill but as a strong aphrodisiac. They use this venom to lure in prey and attract a mate. The more potent, the more attractive. Mating with a Naga is lethal to humans, though not unheard of.

 

“All Naga’s are nomadic, traveling alone from Hatchling to adult. They only converge to mate or hunt when food is scarce. A naga does not need only magical creatures to feed, though it is heavily preferred by them than normal creatures. The only ways to kill an adult Naga, male or female, is to remove their head with a specially blessed weapon from a high witch and use holy magic such as divination or blessings on them before burning their bodies with a special blend of spices and oils.

 

“Naga's reside mostly in the demonic underworld, but as they are low level demons can be summoned to Earth by higher demons. Naga's are intelligent creatures and all contact with one must result in exorcism or at worst, termination of creature. The ingredients and mixing instructions for the burning oil can be found below. None is stored, all excess is burned.”

 

Finally the words come to an end, leaving Kouyou's brain swimming. 

 

“So… what do we do now? I don't know if my grandma has noticed, but she doesn't exactly have any weapons here.”

 

Aoi bites on his lip and rereads the ingredients before going around the attic and examining all the bottles on shelves and vials sitting on different tables and dressers. 

 

“There has to be something around here. I'll keep looking, you find something in the book that may help.”

 

Kouyou nodded and went to flip through the pages when an idea struck him. If his grandma knew then… perhaps she left something else for him? He squinted and dog ears the page before turning the book all the way to the back cover. 

 

As he suspected, a small white piece of paper with words in light purple ink is sitting in the creases. The paper looks fairly new, still white but wrinkled to all hell. 

 

_ ‘to whoever reads this, I am long gone and you are dealing with a dangerous and evil creature that is set on destroying all witches and coven in the human world. This place holds many secrets, many that my mortal family, the Takashima family, have no idea of. In the basement there is a secret door. A lock keeps it closed and only a true member of the Coven can find and unlock it.  _

 

_ ‘If you succeed, you will find a special tool inside an armored box. This tool will help you kill the Naga infestation and rid the mortal plane of evil. This is bigger than witches and fair folk. It is about the good of all life on earth. Please. Help me save my family.” _


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while ;; ive been trying to finish other things and work is killing me inside lol
> 
> anyway i hope you like the update even if its short! We're more than halfway done!!

There seemed to be no end to the secrets in this house. Basement? A box? What sort of weapon? All these and countless others, Kouyou couldn't get his head around it. Not in the slightest.

“Wow. She was certainly thorough. Wasn't she. That's the coven leader I know. Not once did anything get past her.”

Aoi’s voice does little to calm his fried nerves. How can it? After such a bombshell like that?

“Now I feel even less sure. How am I gonna do this? I'm her family sure. But I had no idea what I was until by a moment ago. Now I have to do all this…”

A warm hand on his shoulder stops his tangent, and he feels tears pricking his eyes.

But then lips, soft yet somewhat chilled, are pressing against his forehead. What..?

“Hey. Look at me, Kouyou. Just focus.”

Through blurry stinging eyes, Kouyou tries his best to force himself to look at Aoi, their bodies close and sharing heat. He's concerned, of course, he is. A big-hearted man he always was, ever since they met. And it makes him feel something large and heavy settle in his heart. Did it feel good or bad? Kouyou could not tell anymore.

“Aoi san…”

“You are not alone. I can say it a million times, and it will always be true. I'm here with you. I'm here to help you find your place in this world. In our world. If you'll have me, that is. I'll always be here, always.”

Through their contact, Kouyou can feel a heat he hadn’t felt before. A heat not to the point of burning, but enough that it made him feel strangely tingly.

“Why are you so nice to me? I mean, other than that my grandma was your… uh, coven leader. I mean I can tell it isn’t simply because of that alone. But I’m no one special to you. I’m just a plain guy trapped under unforeseen circumstances.”

His words, however true to his own ears, seemed to not be what Aoi himself thought of all this. His eyes flashed with an emotion that was too quick to pick up on and then he does something that freezes his brain in place.

Soft. Cool but gentle. A sensation that sends a warm flush through his face. The lips that once pressed to his forehead were now closed over his in a gentle yet firm touch.

For what seemed an eternity, Aoi kisses him as gently as possible. But in reality, it is only seconds. Yet, he can’t bring himself to kiss back. His whole body is frozen in place. Then Aoi is pulling away, now holding his face between his hands.

They just kissed… Aoi just kissed him. And he did nothing about it. What the hell was going on…

“I… You…”

No words could describe the shock written across his features, but Aoi seemed to understand plenty enough. A shy smile replaces his smirk and then teeth pull at his bottom lip.

“Forgive me. I couldn't help myself. But you looked in need of a distraction. And it seemed to work well enough.”

Well. It was one hell of a distraction.

“Why did… why a kiss? Was it because you owed me one from earlier?”

Aoi simply stares at him, a strangely melancholic mood settling in the room. From the corner of his eye, he could see bright red flowers and vines sprouting from the windowsill of the attic window. Was Aoi the one doing that?

“You should know now, it was more than that. You’re more than someone who I only just met. You’re a sweet guy, you worry for others and have a big heart that always has room to spare. And I admire that so much. You’re more than your witch lineage. You’re you, and you deserve kindness in return for the amount you’ve given. As it is, you’re her one last surviving heir. So you’re the only one she trusts to do this. But first, you need to trust yourself. Can you do that for me?”

Again, a strange and indecipherable feeling spread in his chest, making his arms and legs feel like they were about to fall off at any second. Why is Aoi doing this to him? Who does he think he is? Coming in here and kissing him like it was no big deal? When it, in fact, was a really big deal?

It was a big deal for him. And even though… it wasn’t his first one altogether, it was one that was rather abrupt and out of nowhere. He was hoping that it would be more… Special. And not while they were in the midst of a possibly dangerous task.

“I… I think I can. But I’m gonna need you to not kiss me until this is all over. Or if I ask you to.”

Satisfied Aoi grinned, making more flowers in all shapes and colors start to bloom around their feet from the creaking floorboards.

“Does this mean I have permission to do that as much as I want when we’re done with all this?”

Cheeky, wasn’t he?

‘When we’re done? That’s IF we ever get done.”

Call him pessimistic, but he wasn’t exactly confident in himself, despite what Aoi said of him. But that apparently wasn’t what Aoi wanted to hear. More flowers began to crawl up his legs on vines, coiling around his ankles and thighs.

“Come on, do you really doubt me so much? I swore to Takashima-san that I would do my absolute best to protect you from harm. From Naga’s or demons or whatever else. I swore I would. And it won’t change. So, if you would please, have more faith in me. Please?”

Well… What really would he have to lose by declining? Other than his safety and the safety of his friends? Besides, he hated it when Aoi pouted. And he was pretty sure a thorn was near to maiming his leg.

“Okay but… can you take your flowers off my leg? One of them is stabbing me.”

Snickering the raven witch pulls his plants away, but doesn’t hesitate to peck the tip of his nose in apology. No, that did not just make him feel hot all over.

“Sorry. Too bad though, you look pretty covered in my flowers.”

Okay, maybe that wasn’t too appropriate. But whatever, he was old enough to not blush at such juvenile thoughts. And he was also not a hot-headed virgin anymore.

Kouyou huffs and continues to look through the book for something else. Maybe a potion or something to help them? If Aoi was a witch, he should know about potions, right?

“Can we just go look for something that can help us, please?”

Standing side by side felt a little more right this time, now knowing that there were more than on equal footing now. Sure, he needed a bit of practice if he wanted to be in the same boat as Aoi, but they were not just humans then. But two witches hoping to save Japan and the last of his coven from a great danger.

“Wait. If I’m her last heir, does that make me the coven leader now?”

A soft laugh comes from the raven and he beams. As much as he can in such a dark room anyway.

“Yes, you are indeed the new head of the Takashima coven. All remaining coven members will come from all across Japan to greet you. But if all good things come to fruition and we successfully rid this plane of threats, you can take your place at the head of your coven. And we can hold the solstice ceremony to prep you.”

His coven… yeah, that sounded about right. Kouyou just hopes that whatever was gonna go down tonight, his friends would be safe.

“You’ll stay, won’t you?” He asks, staring at Aoi. “You’ll help me. As part of my coven.”

Aoi surprised him yet again by plucking a red rose and giving it to him, his eyes soft and warm.

“As your new familiar, I will always protect you with my life.”00


	12. 12

What did it all mean?

Aoi had said that he was a familiar. But he didn’t have a clue as to what that meant. Did it mean protector? A guide? He was eager to know, but right now they had more pressing matters to deal with.

Finding a way down into… A supposed basement was harder than it sounded. For all of Kouyou’s life he only knew of the first floor and the top floor, not including the attic because, while he knew it existed he had no idea how to get in. But that was one thing solved.

Yutaka and Takanori were the ones most capable of helping, as while they were in the attic Akira had woken up briefly before passing out. Aoi made sure to explain everything to the pair, going as far as making his own sketches on paper from Kouyou’s drawer. Once it was all settled (and Takanori was done losing his shit over the monster that was apparently stalking them) they made a plan of action.

“How do you suppose that we’ll find it?”

They all made sure Akira was nestled into the bed comfortably, surrounded by protective flowers and scented oils from the attic, Aoi closed the door and tacked a piece of paper with a dried flower pressed into it on the outside.

“I don’t know,” Kouyou admits. “But, we have to try. It’s here, I know it is.”

“Will he be all right?” Yutaka asked, looking back to the bedroom door. Truthfully, Kouyou wasn’t going to say he would be a hundred percent, but if it brought them peace of mind… He was about to say it when Aoi spoke up.

“Do not worry, Yutaka-san,” Aoi answered him, proudly puffing up his chest. “That door is sealed with my healing Magick, it would be impossible for anything to get in. He will be alright. Trust me on this.”

Before their eyes, the paper began to sprout flowers on its surface seemingly from nothing. Vines crawled along the door and covered the bottom and sides, sealing it with a thick lock made of bramble and thorns. Now it was impenetrable.

After some brief fuss from Takanori, the quartet made their way downstairs so Aoi could fully evil proof the house. He used the same vines and leaves from before to cover all the cracks, making sure not to leave one part of the house unprotected.

They search high and low for any sort of entrance to the basement, anything that would be an obvious opening. But unfortunately, they didn’t find anything. After reconvening in the living room and telling what they find, or lack of anything, Aoi becomes frustrated.

“It has to be here somewhere. She didn’t tell us to find it for nothing.”

They all sit on the couch in front of a newly invigorated fireplace, the heat keeping out the chill from the night. The storm still raged on outside, but it was less weak than before. But no doubt, there would be more than one of those things out there. And if what Kouyou’s Grandma said was anything to be believed, then Aoi had no doubt they would mature soon. Soon being the next two days.

As he thinks he can’t help but notice a feeling start to prickle at his eyes, a strange but familiar feeling that made him feel like he was flying without eye protection. Rubbing them, he groaned, feeling a dizzy spell hit him. Shit, not now.

“Aoi? Are you okay?”

Kouyou watched as Aoi grabbed onto the couch as if to steady himself. His eyes are screwed shut in concentration with sweat beading on his brow.

“Yeah, I am. I’m just… I’m getting projections.”

Images began to flash in his brain. Images that, in another setting, would have confused him. But with all of the day’s last few events, they suddenly made sense.

“Projections? Is this a witch thing?” Yutaka questioned. Kouyou was sure it had to be, there wasn’t anything else to it.

“It has to be, wouldn’t make sense otherwise.”

They all watched as Aoi continued to struggle through whatever plagued him. It lasted for a full three minutes until finally, the weird images went away. Panting hard, Aoi collapsed against the couch, sweat now freely beading down his face. Kouyou helps him sit back, noticing how hot his forehead was.

“Quick, somebody get him a cold towel,” Yutaka hissed, to which Takanori quickly scurried away. “Hey man, take a breath. That’s it, just breathe.”

Kouyou watches as Aoi struggles to take in breaths, but with Yutaka’s calm voice and Takanori pressing a wet cloth to his face, he finally evens out his panting.

“Aoi? You okay?”

The raven takes the cloth from his forehead and sighs, nodding and finally opening his eyes. What they all see there has them almost jumping in surprise. Instead of their usual color, they were a bright cyan, almost fluorescent blue. A ring of blue light seemed to come from them, pulsing and strobing ever so faintly. But as soon as it was seen, it goes away, melting into his normal ocean blue color.

“Yes, I am. Just… Give me a moment. Projections are a big deal.”

They all crowd around Aoi, concern on their faces. He keeps breathing in and out, holding onto Kouyou’s hand for good measure. His hands are cold, shaky. But he keeps a strong grip nonetheless.

After a few moments, Aoi suppresses a shudder before finally speaking.

“Wow, I haven’t had an episode like that in years,” he muttered. With an ever-growing curiosity, Kouyou decides to ask the question he was sure was on everyone’s mind.

“What did you see?”

Aoi rubbed his temples before getting up to go to the kitchen.

“I saw… Her. Your grandmother. She was in this house, many years ago and long before you were born. She was with a young girl, who I can only assume was your mother.” He continues into the kitchen with the trio on his heels. “She stood here with the girl, it was bright and sunny outside. The sun was shining very brightly, and she looked so happy. And I saw something. They went outside, and Takashima san went to the garage. Then I saw her opening the door.”

Kouyou stared wide-eyed at Aoi, feeling dread pricking at his spine.

“What? But… The garage has always just been a little shed. Are you telling me there is a hidden door out there right now?”

A grimace twists Aoi’s face, an expression that seemed justified as he walked around in the inky black substance now staining the floorboards.

“Worse. A trapdoor. It leads from the garage directly under the house. So she was right, there is a basement right beneath us, but the door is outside and out of my protective ring. Even worse, with what my projections have told me, I am sure that the hatchling outside is aware.

“We have but hours left to fix this mess. Or else it will wreak havoc on this plane of reality. If it successfully kills us, and all of the witches it can, it can open a wormhole to Hell and call more demons here.

“It will be an all-out war between the witch and the demon. The greater good and an unholy evil, and unfortunately not a lot of witches know how to fight Naga’s and their hatchlings. This falls to us.”

Well, that was just great wasn’t it. Not only was it outside, but they had to risk everything just to get to it. And a monster unlike anything on this earth was slithering around outside. But that left them with little choice. They now knew what they had to do. And Kouyou would be damned if that thing got a hold of those he held dear.

“Then I guess we have to hurry.”

Aoi stopped staring at the floor and looks at him, his deep blue eyes sparkling with something fierce and determined.

“This will be dangerous. If we fail, the whole world can be in danger. This is more than a kill. This is saving the entire world, mortal and magical. You have to be certain that you’re ready to face this.”

Kouyou would be a liar if he said he wasn’t terrified. If he died tonight, so would his friends, including Aoi. Witches unable to handle these creatures would die, and it would all be because of him. So yes, he was scared shitless. He also knows that no one else can do it. Aoi said it himself, many witches have no idea how to kill one. And if he survives, he would make absolutely sure to spread his knowledge before anyone else has to deal with this as he has. He can’t let that happen.

“I’m sure,” he says. “This is what I feel like I was meant for. This is what Obaa-chan said my life would lead up to. It feels like my destiny.”

Aoi smiles then, a smile full of so much light and hope that Kouyou can feel his own energy burst to life.

“Then you are ready. Come now, as your familiar, it is my duty to bring your powers to the surface that are trapped in your mind. Then you will be prepared.”

Kouyou swallowed and looked to his friends, who were both shocked to silence. But it was Yutaka who gives him a nod, a simple movement that showed just how much they trusted him. Takanori mirrors the movement, his eyes red with tears.

“Will it hurt?” Kouyou asked, putting his hand in Aoi’s as they go back outside to the living room. Aoi shakes his head and holds his hand close.

“Only if you resist it. But it should feel natural. As the heir to a powerful coven leader, you should be as strong if not stronger then a full-blooded witch despite being only quarter blooded. Perhaps even more so than me, given time. Now, relax and close your eyes. This should not take more than a few moments. Your energy is just bursting at the seams to be let out, I can feel it deep inside of you. Just take deep breaths, and reach inside yourself to find your magic.”

Kouyou does as he is told, taking in a deep lungful of air and focusing on Aoi’s presence near him.

It’s difficult, admittedly. Feeling for something he didn’t know he had until moments ago. But if Aoi thinks he can do it, then he must. For him, for his friends. For his grandma, his parents and loved ones.

For his coven. 


	13. Chapter 13

Somehow he ended up on the front porch of the house, seated in one of the wicker chairs beside the railing. The rain was now but a light and barely there sheet across the trees. Almost like a heavy fog but still enough to get you wet. With only the awning over the piece as protection he stayed dry. But the chill of nighttime had already settled in his bones. 

 

Aoi stayed at his side the whole time, a warm mug of tea in his fingers for whenever he needed it.

 

Kouyou tried not to resist as much as he could. Though it was proving rather difficult. The still human part of him was trying its best to break through his brain. To tell him that this was not helping. However, his newer magical side was telling him the opposite. That he needed to suppress his human side in order to find what he needed. 

 

Both sides continued to war inside of him, tearing at his concentration. His frustration must have showed, because he felt the soft pad of a thumb between his brows, then at his lower lip that pouted heavily.

 

“Relax your mind. Do not think too much.”

 

The feeling lingers still, but thanks to Aoi’s comforting presence he is able to better his thoughts. 

 

“What am I looking for exactly?”

 

Aoi shifts beside him and placed the cup between his hands. The warmth is a comfort in the chilled air. 

 

“It is different for everyone. But you’re looking for a feeling. A feeling of something buried deep inside. Like a tingling or buzzing sensation. Search for it, and if you feel even the smallest hint of it then you have to pull. That is all the help I can offer, aside from this.”

 

Kouyou does not open his eyes, but doesn’t have to. He can feel Aoi holding onto his arms, as his hands are occupied. However just from that he can feel his energy just from the contact. That little boost is enough to make him find his train of thought. 

 

It’s not easy finding something like magic, he realizes this now. And like Aoi said it would be hard considering he’s been human for all his life. And with only a fraction of the magical blood. 

 

Still he knows he has to try his best. Everyone was counting on them. 

 

Kouyou searches deeper still, pushing away his unhelpful thoughts and searching for even the tiniest thread or buzz. Almost ten minutes pass by. Until finally he can feel something tickling his heart. It’s warm but rough, like the surface of a cat's tongue. But it's still something important. And for that reason he chases after it.

 

“I think I found it.”

 

Aoi gasps softly and gives him soft encouragement, petting his hands and smoothing away his hair from his eyes.

 

“Good. Don’t let it get away from you. Be aggressive, grab it as hard as you can.”

 

Kouyou furrows his brows as it almost evades him, but he finally manages to latch onto that feeling and tries to amplify it. Instinctively he reached out to grab, feeling only the cool air pass between his fingers but inside he can feel that itch get stronger. And with it came a burst of pain. It hits him like someone slamming him with all their mind to knock him breathless.

 

////////////////////////////

 

Kouyou can feel his breath coming in quick bursts, his lungs burning with the effort. Why did it hurt so much?

 

“You’re still fighting it. Do not resist it. Let it pull you instead of pulling away.”

 

Don’t resist. Okay. He can do that. Taking a deep breath he tries not to think about the pain and only on the itching, instead of pulling he pushes. Back and forth. Like pulling a loose tooth or wiggling a loose door handle. Close...

 

It’s like the feeling of a water balloon bursting in the palm of your hand and water goes everywhere. Kouyou can feel a warm sensation spread across his whole being. Inside and out. There’s a ringing in his ears, and his face feels hot. Too hot. 

 

Aoi is saying his name, but he can hear it only faintly. The buzzing spreads to his head and he almost falls from a dizzy spell. But someone is there to catch him. 

 

Before he can hit the porch he is caught in a pair of strong arms, strong enough to hold his weight even in his chair. 

 

////////////////////////////

 

“Hey. You’re okay. I’m here.”

 

The ringing has grown faint but still buzzed in his ears. He looks up wearily, seeing Aoi standing just next to him brings an immense comfort.

 

“I feel… funny.”

 

Heat seemed to pulse under his fingers and a weird thrumming energy ran through his veins. He felt like static was in his limbs but not like they were asleep. More like they felt too energized. But a steady headache was forming in his temple. 

 

“Just give it a moment. You’re overwhelmed with your senses. It will pass. Here, drink this. It’s tea.”

 

A warm mug is pressed into his hands and he gratefully swallows the strong smelling liquid, a few stray sugar crystals sticking to his lip. Was this how Aoi always felt? This weird energy constantly buzzing in his skin? 

 

“Is this normal? Do you always feel like this? Like something is about to burst out of you like some shitty horror movie?”

  
  


////////////////////////////

 

“It didn’t happen all at once. When you’re born with abilities it’s a gradual thing. It took me years to get accustomed to this. Yet you’re right, it does feel that way sometimes. But you’ll be used to it soon. It’s natural.”

 

Continuously Aoi smoothed his hand down Kouyou’s back, soothing his newly formed discomfort.

 

“Am I different? From you?”

 

Aoi turns to him, confusion written in his pinched eyebrows.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Kouyou looked down at his fingers, swearing in his life that he saw a flicker of gold glitter at his fingertips.

 

“You said you’re a seasonal witch. You can control plants and talk to them.  Am I the same?” 

 

Aoi hums and pressed their shoulders together silently. A form of comfort.

 

“The Takashima coven follows the lead witch.”

 

////////////////////////////

 

“Ah. I see.”

 

That was all he needed to hear. So he was similar in a way. However he heard the unsaid ‘but’ at the end loud and clear.

 

“But. This coven has always been a little peculiar. There are a few of us that came in as strays. Not adhering to the usual rules of similar abilities and powers. But fit into the coven all the same. Your Grandmother was like me, a seasonal witch. As head witch, she controlled all four elementsat her leisure. Though I guess control is too loose a term.

 

“She did not merely control it. She had an agreement with the world around her. In return for their services, she gave the earth something she needed most. Protection. Protection from evil beings, from witches who would charm their way into the coven only to hurt us. She did it all. And for so long she did this, up until she had your mother.”

 

His mother. She always seemed to be the turning point in these stories.

 

“What changed?”

 

////////////////////////////

 

“When your mother was born, Takashima-San vowed that she would continue to protect the earth, but not just for the witches in her coven. But for her family. She had twice the burden on her and with her responsibilities it was very difficult. As your mother grew older she realized how much of a danger her life held and didn’t want to be a part of it. So she escaped to the human world.

 

“Your grandfather died shortly before you were born, but as he was human and not around, no one knew until days after. Then you came along, born from a human and half witch. And from there your Grandmother had to keep her life hidden from you at her daughters request. Your short visits grew shorter didn’t they?”

 

Now that he looked back, he remembered that his mother only gave him a small amount of time to visit with her. And they lived so far away, all the way in Kanagawa. That’s where he met Akira and Takanori both. When Kouyou turned twenty he moved to Tokyo on his own for school. Here he met Yutaka. His visits to Mie and his grandmother grew far and few in between until he was only seeing her maybe once or twice a year.

 

////////////////////////////

 

“She told you all of this?”

 

Aoi nodded solemnly.

 

“Takashima-San has a tradition in our coven. She told us stories every week. About her life, her family. It was as normal as a catholic person going to church or a Buddhist going to pray. It was our normal. I grew up hearing all her stories and know a lot of them by heart. But she never told us your names. Perhaps that was her way of protecting you. There were a lot of bad witches in her coven. So it was a good thing I suppose.”

 

So not only did Aoi know about this, but also whoever else was in this coven. For some reason that made him feel a little exposed. 

 

“I see. Well I’m not sure how you see us as a family, but I’m sure my mother had her reasons for leaving.”

 

Aoi looked down, sighing.

 

“There was… a man. A former coven member. He had his eyes set in your mother. She was beautiful, your grandma tells us this repeatedly. More beautiful than anyone.

 

////////////////////////////

 

“In a way as she grew up we did too. This man viewed her as a potential way to overthrow the coven and tried to romance her. However your mother met a human from the city and fell in love. After she scorned him, all his plans came into the light and he was banished. We do not know where he is now.”

 

Kouyou felt a chill hanging in the late night air. Soon it would be midnight. 

 

“What were his plans?”

 

He wanted to hear it all. But perhaps they spent too much time out here already. They had something important to do. And it seemed Aoi was similar in thinking so. 

 

“Another story for another time. We should go. Before it gets to be too late.”

 

Truthfully he still felt like a baby deer at the moment. His legs were shaky as he stood up but Aoi was there nonetheless. Kouyou finally musters up the strength to hobble to the edge of the porch. Out there was only blackness.

 

“I guess we should just go huh? No point in sticking around here.”

 

////////////////////////////

 

Both looked through the curtain of darkness in the direction of the garage. It was barely discernible but the rain had finally let up enough to see its silhouette. Aoi offers him a hand like before. And this time he is more than inclined to take it. 

 

“We’ll get through this. I know we can. You’re her heir. She must have put her trust in you with all the reason in this world and the next.”

 

Yes, that seemed to be the only explanation here. She would not have placed blind faith in him for no reason. Kouyou knew that his mother would have refused to let this happen. But… she was not here. He was. And this was his burden and his alone. 

 

Well not really alone. He has his dear friends. And now, he has Aoi. And the rest of the coven. Wherever they were. He would have to ask about them too at some point. Right now he has a mission to take care of.

 

Without another word he walks down the water logged steps of the house, hearing them break under his steps. It could be awhile before he is outside. But he would make sure it won’t be the last time he sees the sky.

 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! Come n scream at me on the bird app @ eccentric_bambi :p


End file.
